


Podrick and Hodor sketches

by alby_mangroves



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portraits of Podrick and Hodor because OZ Comic-Con was on this weekend and Daniel Portman is an actual gorgeous puppy, and Kristian Nairn is a super friendly and lovely human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podrick and Hodor sketches

 

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/48642.html) |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
